OHSHC meets Neko
by ThurkearGix
Summary: Meet Neko, a spunky blue haired kid with a mysterious past. Read as the hosts learn about this new student as well as indoctrinate them into the club. Renge is not a prominent character. will not stay on path with episodes.
1. Chapter 1

**OHSHC Meets Neko**

**I do not own OHSHC. This is just for enjoyment.**

**Chapter 1**

_Another move, another school,_ thought Neko as she walked up to the front doors of the pink school. Her short blue hair styled in a side sweep over her right eye lightly moved as the wind touched her face, her blue male's uniform fitted to her small stature. As she opened the door, she jumped to the side as the stampede of girls ran to greet the six boys that had just stepped out of the limo. Sighing, she made her way to the office to receive her schedule. The secretary looked up when she entered and handed her the schedule without a word.

Class 1A, interesting. Opening the door to the classroom, she entered to total pandemonium. No one would listen to the teacher, all the girls crowded around the three guys by the back right wall (two twins and a brunette), and paper airplanes were being thrown around. With another sigh she brought her fingers to her lips and let out a piercing whistle.

As soon as she stopped, the class was looking at her. "Is this any way to perform in a classroom? Well, IS IT!" she roared. With a glare she pointed to the guys throwing the planes, who immediately grabbed the planes and straightened in their desks. Looking over at the girls, her glare softened as she spoke.

"Ladies, I understand the importance of making friends, but you should wait until after class to do so." As soon as the girls were all seated, Neko spoke up. "My name is Aonoh Neko. It is an honor to be accepted into your school this late into the year. I originally come from England, so my accent may come through when I speak."

"You may sit… next to Hitachi Kaoru. Please raise your arm." The teacher said. As she passed his desk to get to her seat, he whispered "Thank you." She sat down next to one of the twins from the three students that were flocked with girls earlier.

After classes were let out, Neko wandered the halls to familiarize herself with the layout of the school. As she climbed the stairs she quietly sang an old rhyme from her primary school.

"Remember, remember, the Fifth of November,

Gunpowder, Treason, and Plot.

I can see no reason,

Why gunpowder, treason,

Should ever be forgot.

Guy Fawkes and his companions

Did the scheme contrive,

To blow the King and Parliament

All up alive.

Threescore barr-"

She was interrupted by a small blonde mass that bowled her over. Instinctively grabbing the mass as she tumbled down the three steps, rolling with the fall, she stopped the mass, which turned out to be a small boy when she looked, from hitting their head on the landing.

"Are you alright? Why were you running?" she asked him. He looked up at her and whispered "We're playing hide and seek on the third floor, and I was trying to hide. Did I hurt you?! I'm so sorry! I-"

Neko put her hand on his mouth and whispered "You need to hide, right? Follow me and I can get you to the perfect hiding place."

Standing up, she picked him up and walked along the shadowy parts of the hallways and stairs until she found the third music room. Opening the door quietly, she saw another blonde counting down from six. Zooming into the adjourning room, she placed him behind the costumes in the back. With a finger on her lips, she walked back out, watching as the blond ran out the room, yelling that he was coming to find them. Sliding onto one of the couches, she took out her homework and started the math portion.

"Huh, this is so easy. I think I'll do the English work, err the language arts work." With a yawn, she started to write before drifting off to sleep, the two redheaded twins behind the couch unknown to her.

"We need to find Hani!"

"What about this guy? He might know, let's wake him up and ask."

Sitting up, Neko opened her eyes and said "No need, I'm up. Sorry for falling asleep on your couch. I just can't seem to stay awake when doing English. Who're you looking for?" She looked at the six guy's in front of her, the blond from before, a feminine brunet, a tall silent black haired guy, the twin red heads, and a black haired guy wearing glasses.

"Have you seen Hani? He's a short blond, usually holding a pink rabbit." The glasses guy said with a small fake smile on his face.

"Oh yeah. I helped him hide. C'mere." She said as she walked to the separate room. Looking in, she pulled back the clothes to find the blond asleep with a pink rabbit as his pillow. Reaching forwards to wake him up, she was stopped by the tall silent one, who shook his head. Looking back, she was surprised to see the twins and taller blond looking at the closet in fear.

"If you wake Hani up from his nap, he'll kill you!" they whispered. With a scoff, Neko shook off the tall ones hand and carefully shook Hani while she said:

"Rise and shine little one, Mother Earth wants you to see the beautiful picture she has painted for you."

Instead of the glare they were all expecting her to receive, they saw Hani rub the sleep from his eyes and look up at her.

"What, Is it over? Did I win?" he asked.

"You won, babushka, you had your friends worried." With a smile, she turned to the others and introduced herself. "My name is Neko. Pleasure to meet you."

"My name is Ootori Kyoya, The blond is Suoh Tamaki, the twins are Hitachii Kaoru and Hikaru, the tall silent one is Morinozuka Takashi, and the brunette is Fujioka Haruhi. We are a part of the Ouran High Host Club. You are lucky we didn't have customers today. I doubt they would have taken kindly to someone sleeping in the Club Room." Glasses said, that same fake smile on his face.

"Uh huh. What time is it?" Neko asked.

"It is currently 4:28 in the afternoon." He responded.

"Thanks. I need to get going, my job won't work itself." And with a wave she walked to the door, only to be stopped by "Students are not allowed to have paying jobs." Curtesy of Kyoya.

Shoving a small note in his face, she walked out. The note was a signed document stating that Headmaster Suoh has given her permission to hold a paying job as long as she kept her grades at a minimum of a B level student.

Walking into the back room of the coffee shop, Neko changed into a dark blue maid outfit, and a long blonde wig. Adding a small amount of eyeliner, mascara, rouge, greenish-blue eye shadow, and red lipstick, she walked out and grabbed a tray.

"Hey Miki, We need you to get table three's drinks! Two large caramel lattes and a small pumpkin spice, and don't let Nikki mess up the oven again!" her boss Rhys called. Rhys was 6 foot 1 with messy light brown hair and blue eyes. Nikki was a small mousy girl with blackish red hair in two constant braids, her eyes were a gold color that were hidden behind thick round glasses. She was afraid of her own shadow, causing her to burn the items in the oven when she was rushed.

Walking into the kitchen she found Nikki washing the dishes while the three drinks were on the window counter. Her hands were red and she kept stopping to scratch them.

"Nikki! I told you not to do the washing up! You're allergic to the soap! C'mere." Neko shouted, grabbing Nikki by the hand and proceeded to dry them off and wrap them in a couple of thin bandages. Once done, she put some fingerless black gloves that matched her outfit over them to cover the wrappings.

"I'll tell Rhys that I'm taking you home after work. No more dishes."

"But they were stacking up, and Usagi said she wouldn't do them, and I couldn't let you do them all again! You almost fell asleep on the way home, you stayed so late!" Nikki exclaimed. Grabbing the drinks, Neko winked and walked out to deliver the drinks. Setting the drinks down, she bowed to the three guys sitting there and turned when she felt a sense of dread.

Scurrying up to Rhys, she said "Trouble" just as a tall man, about 6 foot 5 with messy black hair entered. His features were almost identical to Rhys, except for his eyes which were a rich Mahogany color. Looking around, he spotted Rhys and marched over.

"Hello brother, who's the new girl?" He said.

"Hello Diageo, This is Miki, whom is off-limits. Where's Rina?" Rhys asked with a sigh.

Diageo turned red at the mention of his old girlfriend. "That cheating bint left me for some rich old guy. Don't mention her again."

Leaning close to Rhys's ear, he whispered "Some guys are going to try to jump you for the deed to your café. Try to use Monroe Street." Turning to Neko he said "Could I have a large black coffee? Thanks."

With a nod, she went into the back to prepare it. Walking back there, she saw Usagi emerge from Rhys's office with a bag. Quietly, Neko followed after her, only stopping to grab some rope. She tied Usagi with the rope from the coffee crates.

"What's in the bag? Let's see, clothes, some scones; you could have just asked; and… aha! The deeds to the café. Rhys! I need you for a moment!" Neko called, all the while Usagi glared at her. As Rhys entered the kitchen, he paused at the sight of Usagi tied up, and the papers in Neko's hands. With a sorrowful expression on her face, Usagi wailed.

"Look what Miki was stealing! I- I only was trying to stop her, and now she's tied me up and is trying to blame me! Help me Rhys!"

With a look from Neko, he grabbed his phone and called the police. "Hello, I'd like to report an attempted theft. Yes, Rhys Café on… yes, one of the waitresses. Virden Usagi. Thank you." He hung up the phone before turning to face Usagi. "I do not appreciate being lied to. I'll deal with you later. Thanks for stopping her Miki, take the rest of the day off. Anzu will take your shift."

"Oh, that reminds me. I'm taking Nikki home with me, she had an allergic reaction to the soap again."

**A/N: Blond= guy, Blonde= girl same as Brunet= guy and Brunette= girl. Also, I may not type this every day, so the story may not flow as well as it could. Schooling takes time, and I have a reason why she goes by 2 different names but I won't tell you yet. Neko will not be pared with a guy, the host club all think she's a guy, and she thinks Haruhi is a guy. She will join the Host club, but she will only join as a part time employee. If you do not like same-sex couples in stories, don't read this Fanfic. Thank you.**

**Mad Hatter**


	2. Chapter 2

**OHSHC Meets Neko**

**I do not own OHSHC. This is just for enjoyment.**

**Chapter 2**

Opening the door to her single room apartment, Neko led Nikki to the bathroom to clean her rash off.

"I can't believe you caught Usagi stealing from Rhys. Are you alright?" Nikki asked.

"I'm alright, let me see your arms, I have the Silvadine. Don't let her shove you around; your knight in satin armor won't always be there." A knock at the door interrupted her. As she went to answer it she fixed the baggy shirt she wore.

"Hello, my name is Ranka and this is Haruhi, welcome to the neighborhood!" A red headed woman said, presenting the quiet guy from the host club. Neko stood there for a moment before shaking her head and letting them in.

"Sorry for the mess, I've just moved in a few days ago and I'm right now dealing with some things. Welcome to my humble abode." She said.

"Neko, am I staying here, or do I need to call Jhoto?" Nikki asked, peaking out of the bathroom, her hair freely swinging out of their braids.

"Oh! You're just so cute! Is this your girlfriend, Neko?" Ranka asked.

Laughing, Neko answered "No, I see her more as a sister, and Jhoto would be mad if she _was_ my girlfriend. Nikki, you get my bed, I'll take the couch again."

It took an hour, but Neko and Nikki were sitting down to watch the Harry Potter series, with their additions of course.

"Ooh! The sorting song!" Nikki shouted. **(A/N: play The Sorting Hat by riddleTM)**

"Do you ever miss your family?"

"Sometimes, but they're dead so I can't do anything. At least classes are cancelled for tomorrow. Don't know how I'd get up if I had them." Neko replied after a moment. "Dammit Harry! That's not how you handle a dog!"

Neko woke up to a weight on her stomach. Looking down she found Nikki with her head on her stomach facing up to her chest. It only took a minute for Nikki to wake up and see the position of her head.

"Like what you see?"

"EEEEKKK! Neko! Don't tease me like that!"

"Something woke me up, you want me to cook?" With a nod from Nikki, Neko went to get up, only pausing when the doorbell rang. Covering Nikki with the blanket, she walked to the door and blinked at who was on the other side.

"Neko-Chan! Do you want to go to the water park with us?!" the kid from yesterday stood there with his tall silent friend in swim trunks and a snorkel mask.

"Hey Babushka, can Nikki come with?" she asked. When she got a nod she leaned into the apartment and called "Hey Nikki! Get your suit on and call your boyfriend! We're going to a water park!"

"Blue or yellow?!" Nikki called.

"Blue! It'll bring out your eyes! Let me grab my swim trunks and shirt and we'll go." She ducked back into her apartment and put on her emerald green trunks and green and silver striped shirt after wrapping her chest. Stepping out with Nikki in her bikini and sarong, they climbed into Hani's car and drove to the park. It only took five minutes before Neko jumped into the current pool.

"Nikki! Join me in the merry making!" she yelled before going under and popping back up with a splash.

"Let me put our things down!" Nikki said.

Neko sat on her towel fiddling with a small contraption. It looked like a mini vacuum attached to a scuba mask.

"Hey, what're you working on?" Haruhi asked.

"I'm trying to fix my brothers water to air machine. It takes in the water and turns it into breathable air so you can stay under water and explore for longer." Neko said.

"So what's wrong with it?"

"It lets in water from the rotator. I've gotten it to let in only a teaspoon at a time, but I'm trying to stop it all together. I'm going to try it out later. What are you-"a loud rumble interrupted her. Haruhi leapt back in surprise when Neko jumped up and ran to the current pool where Hani was, jumping in just as the large wave started to barrel down on Hani.

Jumping in, Neko swam to Hani and grabbed his floating tube. As the wave crashed over them, she took a deep breath and shoved the mask in her hands on Hani's face. Rolling around under the water, she pulled Hani out of his tube and into her chest to stop him from hitting the walls or floor in the pool. Hani's eyes opened wide as he felt the two large bumps on Neko's chest. He always thought Neko was a guy, not a tomboy!

As she held him, she swam towards the light above her, lungs burning from the stale air in her lungs. As she broke the surface, she had enough time to exhale and take a short breath as the wave pushed her under. She was being thrown head over heels, tightly holding the precious life to her body. It was at this moment she was thrown hard against the wall head first. As everything faded from her eyes, her last thought was _at least Nikki can't yell at me for being reckless._

As the rest of the host club was searching for Hani and Neko, the current pool had calmed down enough that Hani could drag Neko out and lay her on the grass by the end. As he pushed on her sternum, he tried not to think about where his hands were almost touching. Neko sat up on the fifth push and threw up the water in her lungs.

"Thanks Hani. Are you alright? Did the mask work?" After receiving a nod, she gave a contented sigh. It was then that Hani asked the question swarming behind his eyes.

"Neko-Chan, why didn't you tell us you were a girl?" She looked over at him, startled.

"I guess you would have found out with how close I squished you to my chest. I… I never thought of myself as a girl. My family… My family has always given birth to boys, so when I was born, my… uncle wasn't too happy. My parents were killed in front of me, while my brother was taken out of the room. I heard… I heard the gunshot that took his life… saw the man who did it c-come back in, covered in- in his blood. I thought… I thought if I was a guy, no one else would be hurt. Nikki is all I have left. Don't tell anyone, please? I need to do this." Neko looked at Hani pleadingly until he nodded.

"We should find the others. Thanks for saving me from drowning." They started walking into the forest. It took ten minutes before they heard yelling. Hani signaled for Neko to stop as he grabbed a long vine. He swung out to the voices and she followed after him, pausing as she saw him take down the remaining police.

"Don't hurt my friends 'kay~?" he said. _Wow, little man has power. Who knew?_ She thought.

"Hey, Haruhi, you want to show me where the others are? I need Ootori to check where I hit my head."

"I would like to go to a beach. I mean a real one, not a resort." Haruhi said.

"WE'RE GOING TO THE BEACH!" Tamaki yelled.


	3. Chapter 3

**OHSHC Meets Neko**

**I do not own OHSHC. This is just for enjoyment.**

**Chapter 3**

Neko walked into the clubroom the next day to visit with Hani when she met up with Haruhi.

"Hey, how you doing?" Neko asked. Haruhi looked over at her before shrugging.

"Good. The twins asked me to see them in the clubroom." She answered.

"I'm headed there to visit with Hani, I'll tag along."

That was a mistake. As soon as they entered they were met with swimsuit mannequins and the twins insulting Haruhi's chest size, before realizing they told Neko Haruhi's secret.

"Relax, at least I'm not crazy. I think she's cute for a guy. Here," Neko handed her a light green one piece suit that had circles cut out of the sides, "This one will work. It compliments your eyes."

As it turned out, Kyoya had brought the guests along, so Haruhi couldn't wear the green one piece.

"Hello ladies, how are you enjoying the sun?" Neko asked.

"I-it's perfect Neko-chan." A girl said shyly. The three girls were sitting on towels in the sunlight.

"Why don't you take your shirt off?" the second girl asked.

"When I was younger, I accidentally fell out of a tree onto one of the spikes on my fence, I didn't hit anything important, but now I have a very nasty scar I don't like to show." Neko answered.

"I'm sorry, that was insensitive." She looked down in embarrassment.

"Hey, don't worry about it. You were curious, and you know what they say: curiosity killed the cat, but satisfaction brought it back. And you can all call me Neko. Here, you guys should go have some fun. I'll join you later. I just need to make sure they put your luggage in the right rooms. Do you have tags on the bags?"

"Yes, we made sure they were on there. Thank you Neko!" They ran off as Neko walked to the hotel.

It wasn't until dinner that Neko walked out of the rooms. As she entered the dining room, Tamaki stormed out.

"I saw to the guests. They're all accounted for. What happened?"

"Haruhi saved some of the guests and almost drowned." Mori spoke. Neko stared at him. She turned to Haruhi.

"Guess you should be more careful. What's for dinner?"

"Crab. If you'll excuse me, I have some business to take care of." Kyoya stood up and left the dining hall. Neko sat down and grabbed a crab. She stared at it for a moment.

"Anything else? I'm not a big fan." She looked down in embarrassment. When they said no, she sighed, "Oh well, I'll eat twice as much in the morning. See you all later!"

As she sat in her room with her MP3 on its dock, she heard the first roll of thunder, causing her to stiffen up. She turned the volume up.

"When you're rife with devastation,

There's a simple explanation,

You're a toymakers creation

Trapped inside a crystal ball.

And whichever way he tilts it,

Know that we must be resilient,

We won't let them break our spirit,

As we sing our silly song."

Hani heard the lyrics echo out of Neko's bedroom. As he opened the door, he was surprised to see no one inside.

"Neko-chan? Are you here?"

"Go away." A whisper came from the closet.

"When I was a little filly,

A galloping blaze overtook my city,

So they shipped me off to an orphanage,

Said ditch those roots if you want to fit in.

So I dug one thousand holes

And cut a rug with orphaned foals

Now memories are blurred

And their faces are obscured

And I still know the words to this song."

He opened the closet as the first strike of lightning struck.

"FUCKING HEIMEL!" Neko shouted, scaring Hani. Her eyes were closed and she was curled in a ball with her eyes shut tight. He reached inside for her hand. She looked up at him as another bolt struck the earth.

"LAMBS ASS! I hate lightning. Always have, always wi- SHIT FUCKER!" With every bolt of lightning, a new creative curse left her mouth, most of the time was a variant of cocksucker. At the fifth one, she pulled Hani into the closet with her. She held him as the storm let on, relaxing after every bolt, only to stiffen as a new one started.

As the storm left, Hani looked up at Neko and saw she was asleep. Carefully crawling out of her arms, he turned around just as Mori knocked and entered. They exited quietly at Hani's insistence. They met up with the twins and Kyoya and went to find Haruhi and Tamaki. The sight they were met with was unexpected. (We all know what happened, so we'll just skip the embarrassment, for poor Tamaki's sake.)

"At least I know what the word means now," Haruhi said as the cars drove off without Tamaki.

"I don't." Neko said offhandedly.

"That's because you're innocent." Kauru said. Neko snorted.

"The only thing innocent about me is the fact that I'm a virgin." Neko smirked at the dumbfounded expressions on their faces.

**Just to clarify: Neko's reaction to thunderstorms is what happens to me during them. I can't stand them and end up yelling obscenities at every bolt and sound. Also, only Hani knows she's a girl. Thank you.**


End file.
